


But You're Happy

by LeftShark



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 8 YEAR OLD BABY PETER, BADASS MOM MEREDITH, RAVAGER MEREDITH, maybe a happy family ending, maybe not, teen kraggles, why has no one thought of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith can't wait to finally marry the love of her life.</p><p>Peter's just a little boy who can't wait to finally meet his father.</p><p>Yondu can't get rid of his developing crush on Meredith.</p><p>J'son wishes he was better prepared for this.</p><p>Kraglin's just glad that he (kinda) has a family now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Each and Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> why has no one else thought of Meredith as a ravager though ???  
> It's so great¿¿

The soft buzzing of the plasma lights filled the air of the Elector, along with the occasional clang of the wall panels being taken apart put back together, and the soft murmur of two boys sitting in the floor, talking to each other. Not too far down the catwalk, a relatively young woman wiped the sweat from her brow and trudged over to the pair of boys. Her red jumpsuit was undone, the upper half hanging around her waist simply because she got too hot while doing her work, and her gray undershirt was stained with grease from working in the engine room that morning. She turned to a small panel with buttons that was on the wall above the smaller boy's head, and began typing in codes and such.

"This guy's name is Captain America!" The smaller of the boys--her son-- exclaimed, holding up an action figure coated in a red and blue outfit. "He's my favorite super hero! And he was a real guy too! In World War Two, he kicked a bunch of Nazi ass--"

"Peter!" The woman scowled.

"Sorry mom! I didn't mean to say that!" The boy, Peter, apologized. "It just slipped out. Sorry." Peter turned back to his companion, "Who's your favorite super hero, Kraglin?"

Meredith smiled down at the boys. Kraglin was older by several years. A teenager, to be exact, and Peter was only 8 years old, but the teen didn't mind spending nearly every hour with a kid much younger than himself. Truth be told, Kraglin loved Peter to death. Meredith guessed his childhood wasn't all that great, and that he found joy having a playmate to get in to all kinds of trouble with. Peter and Kraglin practically glued themselves to each other the moment they met (probably because Kraglin was the least threatening of all. The youngest, the smallest, the most non-intimidating, human-looking). When they first arrived on the ship, Peter spent nearly every moment curled up beside his sick mother in the medbay of the ship. Sometimes, the captain himself would have to physically remove Peter from his mother's side so they could continue with the treatment for the horrid sickness known as cancer.

Yondu, the captain, had even offered to give Peter a tour of the ship, just to give the poor woman a break. While they were and wandering about the many corridors of the ship, they ran in to Kraglin, who tagged along and instantly became Peter's new best friend. It made Meredith feel content. She was worried that Peter would've been terrified of everything when they finally made their journey in to outer space.

Despite the rumors spread around the area, Yondu Udonta was a kind man. At least, in Meredith's eyes:

Upon picking them up, he demanded that she be taken immediately to the medical wing of the ship, and stopped at nothing to assure they would get rid of her cancer, and anything else that could potentially be a problem. "You will be better than ever, I can promise ya that, and when we're through fixin' ya up, you'll be stronger than th' walls of this ship, that's f'sure," he had said, giving her arm a soft pat. She was forever grateful for aliens and their technology. Of course, once she was well enough, Yondu had requested that she do her part and become part of the crew for the rest of the time they stayed aboard.

Meredith was pulled out of her deep thoughts when Peter leaned back against her leg, fiddling with his action figures and, out of knowhere, saying, "I love you, mom."

With an even sweeter smile, she kneeled beside her son and drew him in to a bear hug, pressing a large kiss to his cheek and smothering him. "I love you too, my little Star-Lord! Mwuah!"

"Moooom, stop!" Peter whined, wiggling free from her grip. He was smiling, nonetheless, "You tried to suffocate me!"

"I sure did," she joked, pressing another kiss to his temple. Then she turned to Kraglin, tossed an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him in to a tight bear hug. She believed affection was vital for children, so she never hesitated to give either of the boys a hug.

"Thank you," the teenager mumbled, awkwardly casting his eyes to the floor. He wasn't used to much affection before Meredith came along.

"No, thank you. For keeping Petey company while I'm working. He, Uh...didn't have many friends back on Earth. It's nice to know he can get along with someone for a change," she ruffled the teen's mohawk.

"But I had you!" Peter said, scooting over to hug her. "You're my bestest friend--besides Kraglin!"

"Awe, baby," she gently bopped Peter's nose with a finger. "You're such a sweet bean, just like your daddy. I'm sure he cannot wait to meet you!"

"I know, mom, I know. You tell me all the time!" Peter said, sitting back and picking up his action figure again. He held one up, a man dressed in black with a golden helmet on his head. It's left leg had been popped off, probably due to the boys' natural rough nature of playing around. "Mom! Richard Rider's leg came off again!"

"I'll fix it later, baby," Meredith took the figure and it's leg and put both in her pocket. "Why don't you and Kraglin go to the mess hall to eat something and I'll meet you down there in ten minuets when I'm done working?"

"Okay!" Peter gathered the rest of his action figures and handed a few to Kraglin. "You get to hold on to Adam Warlock and He-Man! I'll take Captain America, Batman, and Wonder Woman! I used to think girl are weak but my mom is like Wonder Woman because they are both really strong and pretty!" He gave his mom another hug before linking arms with Kraglin and speeding off.

"That's s nice boy ya got," Yondu said, stepping in to the woman's line of view.

"He's very lovely, I agree," she smirked. "I love him more than anything. Even more than I love his daddy."

"Kids are trouble," Yondu awkwardly stood with his hands in the pockets of his coat. "They cry and whine and ask a lot of questions."

"Let me guess, Peter asked you a million questions when he ran in to you yesterday? He told me he talked to you," she laughed, leaning on the wall beside her and looking up at the man. "You've never had kids before, Yondu. It's amazing how fast they change your opinions.

One minuet you're seeing someone's kid screaming their head off in the grocery store and you're thinking ‘I never want kids’ but then suddenly you discover you're pregnant and you slowly fall in love with the child every day. And when you hold them, you finally meet them for the first time, you feel so overwhelmed with love that you've never felt yourself express before. They suddenly become the most important person in your life and you vow to never let anything bad happen to them. You want to hold them in your arms forever and love them for all of eternity..."

"...Well, ma'am, that sounds…intense," Yondu also leaned against the wall.

"It is. But it's worth it. I love my son more than anything...I just hope J'son loves him as much as I do."

Yondu shrugged, peeling himself off the wall and walking with Meredith toward the mess hall where the majority of the crew were gathered to eat. "Im sure they'll be fine. J'son'll probably tell him about how great it is to be a king and whatnot…Your Pete's a good kid. You've only been here for 9 weeks and the crew already loves the hell outta him, and you. I told them not to get attached, though!"

"That's good to know, that they love us, i mean."

"And, if things don't work out so well, uh...well, you're a really great, uh...a great addition to this crew, y'know, and your boy, he...he'd make a fine Ravager one day, Y'know? So, uh...come back?"

Meredith smiled. "Of course I'd come back. This ship has become a second home to us, and I think Peter really likes it here. He likes you, too," She reached over to lightly pinch his cheek, "Besides, I think you're great. You're nice, and kind, coming all the way to Earth to pick us up and everything. We like it here. Thank you."

She gave him a final grin and stepped in to the mess hall, making her way over to where Peter and Kraglin were sitting together. Yondu watched after her, fingers resting on his face where hers had been just a moment ago. She was a nice woman, that was for sure. She was smarter than anyone else on the crew (besides him, of course), strong, and very protective of the things she loved. That could be a strength and a weakness, depending on the situation. Aaaaannnnd, she was on her way to re-unite with her boyfriend and finally marry him, after 9 years of being apart.

Yondu turned around and headed for where the good liquor was stored on the ship. He needed to kill this crush before it got any worse.


	2. Each and Every Day (vol. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter.
> 
> No J'son yet, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are you reading this shit lmaoo

Yondu sighed heavily and strolled through one of the catwalks that was rarely used on the ship. He'd been planning who'd leave for their latest job and he needed some time to think without the crew being obnoxiously loud. The newest hype throughout the crew revolved around the story of how Meredith had apparently kicked Horuz's ass to the nearest moon and back. Yondu wished he would've been there to see it. His guess was that Horuz had probably threatened to eat Peter, or thought it would be okay to grope at Meredith. Whatever it was, he didn't walk away unharmed and Yondu was almost sad that he missed it. It must've been interesting if the whole crew keeps talking about it.

Meredith was tough, and smart. He liked that about her. He wanted her on the next job. Their client was sneaky and Yondu needed someone who could outsmart the bastard, or else he'd end up talkin' half the crew into practically working for free, and end up tying Yondu in to some kind of lousy contract.

So it was settled, Yondu would order Meredith to join the team on their next job. Peter could stay behind with Kraglin, the teen was old enough to keep them both out of trouble, and Peter could last a few days without his mom. It would be fine, they'd get money, and then Yondu would get back on-route to Spartax to deliver Meredith and her little brat to J'son...and probably never see them again.

At the last thought, the captain angrily kicked at a pile of boxes and crates that had been stacked and taped together and was sitting in his way. His foot went straight through the cardboard.

"What the hell?" He looked at the structure with confusion. A rookie'd probably gotten bored and decided it would be fun to tape a bunch of boxes together...

"Hey!" Suddenly, Peter, Meredith's unholy little brat, popped his head out from one of the upper box's flaps, he was pouting as he stared up at Yondu with huge green eyes. "You kicked a hole in our castle!"

"Um...sorry?" Yondu slowly removed his foot from the hole, giving the boy a 'what the fuck dude?' look. He taped a bunch of boxes together and labeled it a castle; Terrans must not be very big on using technology to entertain themselves.

"Fix it!" The child demanded, crossing his thin arms.

"Fix it? No. I'm the captain. You're cargo, you can't give me orders, you fix it!"

"But you broke it!" Peter whined, looking down at the foot-sized hole. "You kicked it!"

"I didn't kick it! I moved my foot and it got in the way!"

Peter gasped, "You are lying!" He looked down over the edge of the box to re-assess the damage, then looked back up at Yondu with a pout. "You have to fix it!"

"I can't fix it from here," Yondu said, looking down at the hole. "The damage has been done, there ain't nothing we can do. Oh well."

"You have to fix it from the inside!" He pushed a flap from the side of the box open. It was cut out in the shape of a drawbridge with ropes tied to it for legitness. Yondu would've commented about how well designed it was...if the kid wasn't being such a brat!

"I ain't crawling in there!"

"Yes you are! Do it, or else!"

Yondu rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. First the crew was being frustration, not he was dealing with a pouty, angry, demanding child.

"I'll tell my mom that you're being mean to me!" Peter crossed his arms.

"Go ahead an' tell her," Yondu also crossed his arms, to mock the child. "I don't care."

"Mom!" Peter yelled, dropping down and crawling through the 'door'. "Mo-"

Yondu snatched the kid before he could run off, clamping a hand over Peter's mouth. "Fine, FINE! I'll fix the hole in your damn box and then you're gonna shut the hell up, okay!?"

Slowly, he removed his hand from Peter's mouth and the boy grinned. With a grumble, Yondu got down on his hands and knees. He was pretty sure he read somewhere that if a woman's kid didn't like you, the woman sure as hell wouldn't give you the time of day, either. Not that he cared about what Peter OR Meredith though about him. Totally not. Not at all, he didn't care. (He did.)  
He sighed, squeezing through the 'door' and finding that the cardboard and wood contraption was much bigger on the inside...and Kraglin was sitting quietly in one corner. "You've been here this whole time you little jackass!?" The teenager smirked and waved. Behind Yondu, Peter giggled. 

"Whatever," Yondu shuffled over to the corner to assess the damage he'd made with his foot.

"There's tape here!" Peter tossed a roll of what he called tape at Yondu. "And, since you were mean to me, you have to stay here and help us with anything else that needs to be fixed! Also, I'm the king of this castle, so you have to listen to me!"

"What? No! Im just here to fix the stupid hole in your stupid box, kid! I ain't sticking around! I ain't gotta listen to ya, either!" Yondu snorted. The kid was getting arrogant, just like his daddy.

 

\-----

 

Three hours later found the trio huddled together, despite how much room was surprisingly in the box-castle. Yondu was leaning back against one of the cardboard walls, recalling the time he'd single handedly fought a beast with his bare hands while the two younglings (especially Peter) listened intently. He might've exaggerated some parts, but hey, he was still a cold guy, and he could have totally done everything exactly the way he said he did if it had happened the way he told them it happened.

Peter, who was more intrigued than Kraglin, was practically sitting halfway on Yondu's lap, eyes wide.

"An' so I grabbed it's horns and pulled it's head down to look in to it's fierce red eyes—they were redder 'n mine— and it growled and snapped at me."

Peter gasped, "Did it kill you!?"

"I--w..." When his mind actually registered what Peter had asked, he looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow. The kid wasn't that stupid, was he? "Yes, Peter. It killed me. I died."

Peter frowned, "You're lying. It didn't kill you, 'cause you're alive right now!"

"Yeah...anyways," Yondu said with a wave of his hand, continuing the story. "It growled at me…"

Light footsteps hardly made any sound as Meredith made her way down the catwalk to the contraption of crates and boxes, a tray in one hand. She knelt in front of the small archway that was known as the door, a soft smile on her face. "Do I have permission to enter, your highness?"

Peter grinned and nodded, "You don't have to ask you can always come in! You're the queen!"

"I'm the queen?" She asked, shuffling in to the castle. "Did I get promoted? Last time I was here, I was just 'mom'!" She sat opposite of Yondu and slid the tray over to Kraglin. "You need to eat. I know Peter hauled you up here to play as soon as you finished your shift."

Kraglin gave her a grateful smile and nodded, "Thanks. It feels like it's been days since I've last tasted food!"

"Wait, you knew they were here this whole time?" Yondu asked, but his question went ignored.

"Moooom," Peter whined, turning away from Yondu. "You gotta call me 'King Peter' when I'm in the castle!"

"Well," Meredith playfully scowled at the pouting child. "It is King Peter's bedtime."

"But I'm not tired!" Peter whined, pouting when Meredith scooped him in to her lap. She smothered him in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his hair. "How come Kraglin doesn't have a bed time!?"

"Because Kraglin is a teenager. When you are Kraglin's age, you can go to bed as late as you want."

Peter sighed and looked over at Yondu. "Help. She's suffocating me. You're the captain, override her command! Tell her I don't have to go to sleep if I don't wanna!"

"Welllll..."

"Please!? Pretty please! I promise I won't ever be annoying again!"

"I can tell you won't ever make good on your promise already," Yondu said, shaking his head. "Sorry kid. There ain't nothing I can do. I don't even know why I'm still in here." Yondu crawled out of the box and stood, stretching ever muscle he could. "Now my back's startin to hurt!"

"That's cause you're old, not because you've been sittin' here!" Kraglin shouted. Yondu thought about sending a rude hand gesture back at him, but it's not like he'd be able to see it anyways. Oh well, he'd have to deliver his serving of middle-finger-delux at some other time.

\---

It was by pure coincidence that Yondu and Meredith ran in to each other again that night.

"Um…" he looked over at the wall to avoid staring directly at her like a begging dog. "You're still up. Shouldn't you be, y'know, alseep."

"Shouldn't you?" She shrugged, "I've been up this whole time. I was actually down on the first level, but Kraglin comm'd me. Peter had a nightmare and when to the first person he could find since I wasn't there. I was just coming back from calming things down up there. I praise Kraglin for handling things so well. Petey clings to him constantly and follows him like a shadow, and I will admit my son might be a bit annoying, but Kraglin never snaps at him or tells him to go away. He complied with what Peter wants. He's…the closest thing Pete's got to an older brother. Where…where'd you find him? He's awfully nice compared to the rest of your crew."

"Kraglin was born in to the Ravager lifestyle," Yondu says proudly. "His momma was one of the strongest woman I ever met —'sides you, o'course! She…" He frowned, thinking about what had happened to the Ravager; His former first mate. "We were out on a job. She was the only one who didn't make it back…For the longest time, I told Kraglin she was on vacation and she'd be back soon. He was only four years old, I didn't know what else to tell him. And his pops...well, his pops don't like him much. Hated him, even. He thought it didn't make sense that Krags' skin was paler than a white moon, since he himself was blue, and she was greener than the grass on your Terra. Guess he never learned that a lot of things are possible. 'Sides, it's not like she cheated on him or anything. They were so madly in love it was kinda gross. But, well...I guess that doesn't explain why Kraglin ain't the type to jump at your throat like the rest of us, but he ain't all that peaceful. You should see him when he's angry. Practically unstoppable."

"Maybe you should bring him along on jobs? He seems very smart and he could take his anger out on anyone that messes things up," she joked with a small smile.

"Merri, that might be one of the best ideas you've ever shared." He thought about it. Kraglin was completely capable of tearing a man in half if he felt like it. Bringing him along on jobs wouldn't be a downfall. "Speaking of jobs, I need you on the next one…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's only 9 pm and im tired as fuck I feel like an old person hahaha
> 
> omg so how do you guys feel about J'son in a Hawaiian shirt?? Because I feel like his disguise on Terra would be like "wannabe surfer douchebag with a faded backwards cap and a hawaiin shirt" and when he grows a beard, it changes to "embarrassing dad in a hawaiian shirt"
> 
> This is really amusing im gonna draw this omg


	3. You and me, we're just crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from the song When I'm With You by Best Coast
> 
> All mistakes are mine

"I knew I'd need you here," Yondu looked up from his comm which he almost used to call for backup.

"You know damn well you'd already be dead without me," Meredith said, aiming the crossbow that she'd picked up off the floor. "I thought you said this was just a negotiation!"

"It was," Yondu threw his arrow through the air like a spear, sending it through a man's throat. "But it turned in to an ambush! We need to get the hell outta here!"

"Already ahead of you!" She sounded distant.

Yondu turned around to see her sprinting toward the doors of the building, leaping over a flipped table as she did so. She literally was way ahead of him. With a shrug, he followed her lead, attempting to jump over the table, but failing miserably as his coat got caught on the corner and yanked him down. A gunshot was fired at his head and he ducked behind the protection of the table.

"Yondu! Stop messing around!" Meredith scolded, reappearing by his side, holding her newfound weapon. He had to admit, the crossbow looked really good in her hands. It made her look stronger. More powerful. Hotter. "C'mon theres a speeder just outside those doors, we can jack it and get the hell out of here…stop staring at me and c'mon!"

A shot was fired, and Meredith doubled over in pain. Then sank to the ground.

"Fuck!" Yondu crawled over to her. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, get off!" She shoved him away and grabbed her crossbow. "I'll be fine, lets get out of here!"

 

"Yeah, uh," he looked back over the edge of the table, there was a lizard-like reptile thing on two legs across the room, facing the opposite direction and shooting down the hallway. An arrow pierced it from behind and Yondu looked up to see Meredith standing, her crossbow aimed at the reptile. She smirked down at him and lowered the weapon.

"Seriously, get up!" She grabbed the shoulder of his jacket and hauled him up. "C'mon."

"I'm the leader here!" He scowled, running after her.

"You ain't acting like it!" She shoved the doors open and stepped out into the cold night air. "It's raining! Why is it raining! It wasn't raining five minuets ago."

"You weren't even outside five minuets ago! Where's the speeder!?"

"It was here, I swear! One of our crew must've taken it while you were too busy messing around!"

"I ain't messing around," he grabbed her wrist. "Le's go around the building! There's probl'y somethin on the other side we could use!"

"I can run, I don't need your help!" She said, running with Yondu around the side of the building. She yanked her arm free from his grasp and ran passed him. She turned the next corner and slid to a stop, turning around, "Go the other way! Go!"

"What!?"

"They're on that side, go the other way, c'mon!" This time, she grabbed his arm and yanked him along.

"I don't need your help!" He mocked in a high pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that!" She said, using the forearm of her other arm to wipe her wet hair out of her face at an awkward angle, avoiding jabbing herself in the face with her crossbow.

"Ya do, too!" Yondu said, picking up his speed to match hers, and shifting his arm so they were holding hands instead.

She said nothing, but looked down at their hands.

"There!" Yondu said, jerking his head in the direction of a small ship that was left unmanned. He dragged her through the hatch and shut it just as someone yelled at them and shots were fired in their direction. He hauled ass to the cockpit and started the ship up, speeding it away from their destination and sending a message to any Ravagers to return to the Elector.

"That was-- wow!" Meredith plopped in to the chair beside him. "That was so crazy! That guy with the knives, and I found the crossbow and the explosion, and--and you with the guns!" She imitated Yondu shooting his blasters for a moment, then slumped back in her chair. "Quite an event!"

"Yeah, I gotta admit I was damn good with my guns," Yondu smirked, piloting the ship.

"I've never experienced anything like this in my lifetime!" She said, smiling. "And there were so many times we almost got shot!" She found the reclining lever on the side of the chair and reclined the chair all the way back, giggling.

That caused Yondu to laugh lightly, too. It was hard to believe this same woman was a mom (who could maul an army of men for hurting her child). But then again, Peter was also a very happy child. He was glad the boy really took after Meredith rather than J'son. His fingers clutched the controls tighter. J'son was a salty prick who didn't deserve those two. He'd stolen from Yondu, banned him from Spartax, and then came crawling back to him when he was too lazy to collect his own soon-to-be wife and kid. What an A-hole.

"We have to do that again sometime," she lightly kicked her legs. "That was great. Being a Ravager is great."

"Apparently not everyone thinks so," Yondu shrugged.

"Sometimes I think about just staying with you all," she sat up. "But I have to get to Spartax…I have to get to J'son and although being a Ravager is great, I...I don't want Peter to grow up like this…"

"What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing," Meredith sighed. "I just don't want him to get shot or stabbed or killed. And what's gonna happen to me when I'm older than dirt? At least Peter's got his daddy's blood and genes to keep him young as long as possible. He'll be strong forever. I'm only human. I probably won't live past a hundred. At least with J'son we'll be safe and happy, but…a part of me worries about that. Worries about what will happen if J'son doesn't like Peter, if they'll bump heads constantly. And if my Petey's not happy, I'm not happy."

 

Yondu stayed silent for a moment. He was not prepared for her to get all deep on him like this.

"Well...If ol' J'son's a huge dick, you and lil Pete are always welcome back on the Elector. You'll have to work as crew again, but it'll be your home…plus, what's better than being a full-time Ravager instead of a temporary one?!"

She surprised him by jumping over and hugging his shoulders.

"There's a reason you're my best friend," She said, hugging him tighter. "You're so good to me and my son. I know you and J'son aren't the best of friends...but I'll make sure Peter and I never forget you and your crew. Ever."

"N'aww, Merri. Don't make me get all soft!" He laughed, playfully nudging her off. "This'll make a great story to tell Pete, won't it?"

"It definitely will!" Meredith pulled away, grinning. "Especially since I have this badass new weapon and battle scar to show off!" She held up the crossbow enthusiastically.

This caused Yondu to grin.

"Y'know...we make a good team, Merri."

"We do!" She grinned, then winced, looking down at her side.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself, kid...you just got shot...you're okay, right?"

She didn't answer.

"Merri?!" He glanced at her. She was staring down at her side.

"I've never been shot before...my adrenaline gave me enough energy to get to safety and I guess it's wearing off now..."

"You're gonna be fine, kid," Yondu said, switching on autopilot and spinning the chair to face her (thank god for rotating seats!)

"I'm bleeding..."

"Yeah that usually happens when you get shot," he slid off his seat to kneel beside her. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head.

"Aight...let's have a look, yeah?" He unzipped her jumpsuit and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pushing it up to get a good look at the wound. "It's...kinda bad. You're tougher than I thought."

"Will I die?"

"Nope. You'll just have a lot of hurtin'. But I'm gonna send a call to the elector to have a med team on standby. You need to get this checked out by a pro as soon as possible." He stood tall. He could tell that the shock was wearing off, and she was in pain and unsure how to deal with this. He awkwardly ruffled her hair, unsure of how to comfort her.

He sat back down and activated the transmitter, sending a call to the elector. "Doc...this's Cap...we got a hurt crew member, gun wound, pretty bad, have a team on standby."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Returning to the Elector was quite the hectic event.

 

many questions of "What happened to your m-ship!" and "did we lose any crew" and "are you hurt, darlin'" (to Meredith)

She was about to answer to the Ravager (who was one of the many who constantly tried to hit on her), when they were both interrupted.

The Doctor herself pushed through the crowd and straight up to Meredith. She had walked in, leaning heavily on Yondu.

"C'mon, child," Doc said, allowing Meredith to lean on her instead. "Luckily nobody else got hurt to badly so we can get ya fixed up quickly."  
She began to lead the team out of the room, Meredith leaning on her.

"Mom!"

Peter sprinted full speed toward Meredith, but Yondu stuck his arm out and stopped the boy. "Leave her, boy. She's headed to the medical ward."

Instantly, Peter began to freak out. 

"No! Mom!" He tried to push passed Yondu, but the man held him back.

"Stop, kid. Calm down!"

"Mom! She's hurt she's gonna almost die again! MOM!"

Yondu wrapped his arms around Peter, frowning. He was tried to keep Peter from sprinting full speed after the med team. The boy's screeches caused the rest of the crew to back up a good distance.

"Calm down, boy!" Yondu tried to hold on to the wriggling child, but the feeling of small teeth sinking in to his forearm cause him to yelp and let go.

"MOM!" Peter began running, and Yondu ran after him. He reached out and grabbed Peter's shirt, stopping the boy from moving any further.

"Peter!" He roared. The boy stopped immediately "Calm down! She's gonna be fine and you need to calm down."

"B-but...but..."

"She's alright, boy. She's gonna be fine, Doc's gonna patch her up. She's gonna be good as new, and I'll bet she'll tell ya the entire story when she gets better. It's gonna be okay, alright?"

Peter reached up to wipe at his face.

"Hey, c'mon, now." Yondu stepped around the boy to stand in front of him. "No crying...none of that. Dry your tears, boy."

"Okay," Peter mumbled.

"Good job. If you're good, I'll take you to see her later. Sound like a deal?"

Peter nodded. "C-can I stay with you?"

Yondu thought about it...they'd finished their job. All he had to do now was make sure the ship was up and running. If the kid was asking to follow him around, that mean that Kraglin was probably busy. "Uh...yeah. Yeah, alright."

Despite still having watery eyes, Peter looked up and smiled at Yondu.

 

\--------

 

Peter had fallen asleep (in Yondu's bed). And Yondu felt bad for waking him up, but he promised the kid he'd take him to see Meredith later, even if it was late as fuck.

"Petey," he turned away from the desk in his room and over to the bed to shake the boy awake. "C'mon."

Peter mumbled incoherently, but made no move to get up.

"Don't you wanna go see your mom?"

"Tired," Peter rasped.

Yondu sighed and lifted the kid in to his arms. "Good thing ya ain't too heavy."

Peter made himself comfortable against Yondu's chest.

 

 

"Special delivery," Yondu said, placing Peter down on the bed Meredith was laid down on.

She smiled. "C'mere, Petey," she held her arm out. He scrambled up the bed to cuddle against her non-injured side, pillowing his head against her chest.

"Mama." Me mumbled, cuddling close. "Don't almost-die again."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me, Petey," She assured, kissing his forehead. "I'm gonna be okay."

 

"He had another meltdown earlier," Yondu sighed. That time, he couldn't get Peter to calm down, so he let the boy cry until he fell asleep.

"He's still scared. When the cancer had the best of me, all he saw was his mother confined to her bed. I hardly played with him anymore, he didn't have very many friends, instead of playing outside or with his toys, he would sit next to me until his grandpa came and ushered him off to bed. If you wouldn't have saved me, he would have lost his mother. We owe you everything," she said, petting Peter's hair. "I'll make sure J'son pays you back greatly."

"Nah, I don't want his money," Yondu shook his head. "We're friends. Merri. You know that I did it because I c--...I ca...c..."

"Wow." She chuckled. "Does it physically pain you to say aloud that you care about other people, Udonta?"

"Yes."

She shook her head, smiling. "And you'll never change, will you?"

"Nope," he smiled back. "I'm good the way I am."

"Tough on the outside, softer than cotton candy and kittens on the inside."

"Yeah. Wait--no! I ain't soft!"

"Sure you aren't. You literally walked in here carrying a child and admitted that you care about us."

"That doesn't make me soft! I'm captain of the Ravagers!"

"And a big softie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weLL DAMN
> 
> It's been a long ass time.  
> But, only 4 more weeks left of school!!!!!
> 
> And, if it makes you all happy, I plan to have updates for Miniature Footprints, Petey, and Sixth Sense soon, along with a camping! fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments :)
> 
> I know I need to finish like 500 stories but you know me. I start a lot of shit hahaha :) so :) yeah :)
> 
> I can't decide if I want Meredith and Yondu to be old friends, or they met when he picked them up off of Terra. Idk I kinda like the whole "she's SO nice and I think I love her but she HAS A KID"  
> but I also like the "We were friends forever but I finally realized that I've been in love with you this whole time" story line and I kinda need to put J'son in this fic 
> 
> The title is from Best Coast's song Happy.


End file.
